Secret Surprises
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Complete. A horrible week comes back to haunt Shu and Hiro after Hiro mistakenly hits Shu. Their minds are flooded with thoughts of what happened. Yuki's caring and also curious side gets the best of him and he does everything he can to help his lover.
1. Ch1 How?

--Ch.1 How...--

Turquoise blue tears fell off his face as Shuichi held his hand against his beet red cheek. He was kneeling down on one knee, holding the knee with his free arm. 'How could he...?' thought Shuichi as he stared up at his supposed best friend. Hiro had been drinking. He was depressed. Ayaka had just broken up with him the day before and Shuichi had come over this evening to comfort him. When he had come over, he felt something was wrong. He remembered...

oOoOoOo FlashBack oOoOoOo

Shuichi had stopped by Eiri's to tell him he was going over to Hiro's and would be home around 9. As usual, Yuki just shrugged it off. With a cheerful "See ya later, LOVE YA!", Shuichi left. He ran quickly to Hiro's. People stopped and stared at the huge pink glob rushing by them.

He finally made it. Standing in front of his friend's door, breathless, he knocked. "It's open" yelled Hiro, his voice really tired. Shuichi stepped in. 'Something's not right...' he thought. He walked into the living, his eyes opened widely. He was surprised at what he saw.

Beer cans were everywhere. The ash tray was filled with cigarrette butts and ashes. Hiro sat there, looking down. "H-Hiro..?" Shuichi managed to get out. "What?" snapped back Hiro. Shuichi sat down next to him, trying to look at his friend's face. "Are you a-all right?" Hiro looked up at him, "I'm fine!" A cold look was in his eyes, never had Shuichi seen his best friend's eyes like this. He moved back almost immediately, shocked at his friend.

"I wanna help you Hiro" said Shuichi, unusually calm.

"I said I'm FINE!" snapped back Hiro furiously. He wanted Shuichi's help, just not now.

"Hiro..." Shuichi slowly moved closer to his best friend of many years. Almost immediately, Hiro smacked Shuichi. He fell on the floor, holding his cheek.

oOoOoOo End Flashback oOoOoOo

"Go home Shu" Hiro said calmly, looking away. Shuichi got up and slowly walked to the door. He opened it and looked back and saw Hiro standing there, looking down. "...Bye" he said quietly as he left. Hiro stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Shuichi slowly walked home, tears falling. He finally saw Yuki's apartment in the distance and picked up his pace. Soon he was opening the door to his lover's home. Yuki heard him and looked at his clock. 'Only 7:30, wonder why the brat is home so early, he's not gunna let me finish my novel, wonder why he hasn't yelled 'YUKI I'M HOME!' yet' He waited, still silence. He finally decided to get up from his desk after saving his story and closing his laptop. He walked out into the hallway. He saw the boy sitting on the couch, looking at the floor. He walked up to him and sat down.

"So why are you so early, brat?" said Yuki, some concern in his voice. Shuichi looked up, "Nothing..."

Eiri saw the red mark on the pink baka's cheek. His eyes widened. "What happened?" He touched Shuichi's cheek, gently, trying not to hurt him. Shuichi started to cry even harder, but instead of snuggling into Yuki, he turned away and pulled his knees up, crying into them. Yuki put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, "Shuichi, was it Hiroshi?"

Shuichi just nodded, turning into Yuki. Yuki held him, shaking his head. 'All this time, he was on my case making sure I didn't hurt Shu, and then he turns around and hits him...what happened?' Yuki pulls Shuichi away, holding the boy's shoulders and looking down at him. "What happened?" Shuichi had calmed down a bit.

"H-Hiro...he's depressed, c-crushed from the breakup, h-he didn't mean it, I know it...it's not his f-fault..." Shuichi looked away. Yuki shook him a bit, trying to get his attention. "WHAT did he do?" Yuki said. "He h-hit me..." Shuichi said and broke into crying again. Yuki again held him. He waited for the boy to calm down til he spoke again. Shuichi steadily decreased his crying until it was just whimpering.

Yuki looked down and saw Shuichi was sleeping. He carried the boy to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He took off the loose shirt Shuichi had been wearing and pulled the covers over the young boy. He walked back into living and grabbed the phone, looking through the phone's memory for Hiro's number. He found it and called.

"Hiroshi?" said Yuki, coldly.

"What?" Hiro almost mumbled into the phone.

"What happened?"

Hiro hesitated, "Nothing"

"Don't tell me nothing. Tell me now and I won't beat the crap out of you"

"Now who's the one saving Shu? Now you know how it is when Shuichi shows up crying. Quite saddening isn't it? Seeing someone you love down like that?" Hiro smirked.

"Tell me, you damn bastard" Yuki would have yelled if he hadn't remember his lover sleeping in the other room.

"Ya really wanna know? Shu came over, I was mad, he wouldn't stop bugging me so I accidently smacked him letting my emotions get the best of me. You happy?" Hiro said sarcastically.

"No I'm not. You hurt my Shui--" Yuki stopped. Had he just called Shuichi his own? Stunned at this, Yuki slowly lowered the phone.

"Hello? Hello?"

Yuki dropped the phone and Hiro hung up. Yuki got up and walked to his room. He sat on the bed. Before he knew it, he dozed off.


	2. Ch2 What the?

--Ch.2 What the..?--

The sunlight breaks its way through a small creak in the curtains and falls upon Yuki's face. Yuki opens his eyes, wakened by the sudden small amount of light. He looks around and doesn't see Shuichi. He thought his arms were wrapped around his waist until he saw the small pink bunny he was holding. He jumped shocked at what he was doing. 'Isn't that the bunny thing Ryuichi always carries around?' he thought to himself. He picked up the small plush thing, pinching it between his index finger and thumb. He kept it a distance away from him and walked into the living room. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Shuichi...Ryuichi..." he says with an odd look on his face.

Ryuichi jumps up from where he was sitting and pins Yuki down to the floor with his hug. "HI EIRI!"

Yuki sits up, "Uh hi, what are you doing here...? And why was your damn 'Mr. Bear' in my bed?"

"well I came here about an hour ago cause I missed Shuichi and he answered the door and he said 'SHH, Yuki's sleeping!' and I said 'Ok, Kumagaro wants to see him, he's tired' so SHuichi led me to the bedroom and I saw you sleeping so I put Mr. Bear between your arms!" He smiled childishly.

"okk" He looks past Ryu to Shuichi, who's still sitting on the floor watching TV. "Shuichi...?"

"Oh, huh, wha?" Shuichi finally turns around. "Hi Yuki!"

Yuki actually smiles sweetly at him, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Shuichi, confused with the way Yuki was acting, says "Fine and you"  
"Fine now that this 30 year old child is off me. You have some odd friends, brat" Ryuichi didn't hear the comment because he was playing with Mr. Bear.

"I'll ask him to leave if ya want, Yuki"

"Good, please"

"Ryu"

"Hmm?"

"Uh Yuki's getting mad, can I see you later?"

"Uh huh sure, Bye Shuichi!" He waves and walks out the door.

"Shuichi, can you come here?" Yuki pats the spot next to him on the couch.

"Uh, sure Yuki" Shuichi gets up and sits down next to his lover, "What's up?" Yuki picks up the remote and turns the TV off and gives Shuichi a gentle kiss. "Y-Yuki? Is something wrong?" His eyes are wide with amusement and curiousity. "I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone who you thought cared for you..." Yuki said, looking down. "What are you talking about?" Shuichi said, cheerfully. Yuki looks up at the boy, confused. 'Did he forget what happened last night?'

"Remember Hiro...?" Shuichi looks at the blonde as if he had 3 heads. "I don't have 3 heads! Don't look at me like that! Damn brat. I'm trying to be nice here." Shuichi's eyes went wide with happiness. "Yuuuuuuukkkiiiiiiiii" Then his eyes filled with panic "Oh my GODS! I needa get to practice!" The pink haired boy jumped up and ran to the bedroom and put some decent clothes on. He came out wearing a loose t-shirt and tight shorts. He ran towards the door. Yuki grabbed his wrist as he rushed past him making the boy fall. "Ow"

"I'm going to drive you today" He lets go of the younger one's wrist.

"All right, we'd better hurry! It's 8:55! I have 5 minutes!" Said the boy standing up, rubbing his head. Yuki gets up and walks over to the door, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday, he puts his shoes on. "Come on!" He opens the door and the pink haired one runs past him. Yuki meets him at the car. He opens it and slips into the driver's side. "Hurry!" yells Shuichi as he puts his seatbelt on. 8:56. Yuki steps on the gas and boom, they're out of there. 'He said Hurry, didn't he' He thought as he out a cigarette in his mouth. There in front of the NG building in less than 2 minutes. Shuichi steps out of the care, pale as a ghost. "T-t-thanks"

"No prob, I'm gunna walk you in. I need to see Tohma anyway"

"Ok-k"

They walk into the building. Shuichi heads for the recording studio and Yuki heads for Tohma's office.

Yuki knocks on the wooden door.

"Come in" Tohma says with his soft voice. Yuki steps in and is greeted warmly by Tohma. "Hello, Eiri"

"Hi" Yuki sits on the couch and lights a cigarette. "I need to talk to you about Shuichi and Hiro"

"Yes?"

"Well it seems Hiro has had some problems with his girlfriend and took his anger out on Shuichi. Not a lot, just one hit, but he still hit him"

"I see, well I'll call them in later. All --" Tohma was disrupted by a loud scream and some sobbing afterwards. Yuki realized who it was and ran out, leaving Tohma. He ran until he saw Shuichi huddled against a wall and Hiro in front of him with a confused look on his face. He runs up to them.

"What did you do now, Hiro?"

"Nothing, I tried apologizing and when I tried putting my hand on his shoulder, he screamed and ended up here"

Yuki bends down and picks Shuichi's chin up with his hand. "Shu, you all right? He wasn't trying to hurt you."

"But he did last night. I remember now. The beer cans everywhere. The cigarettes. Hiro...How could you?"

Hiro looking away calmly says, "I'm sorry Shuichi...I really am. It was an accident...I-I let my anger take control and I took it out on you...I'm sorry..."

Shuichi looks up at his friend with big eyes, "Hiro..."


	3. Ch3 Shuichi's Sick

--Ch.3 Shuichi's Sick--

The next thing he knew, Shuichi was in Yuki's bed. He sat up and rubbed his head. He had a splitting headache from crying too much. 'Oooowwww' Shuichi laid back down and closed his eyes to rest. Yuki walked in and walked over to the boy. He put the back of his hand on Shuichi's forehead. 'Still warm' he thought as he set the soup he brought with on the dresser. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes. "Y-Yuki?"

"Feeling better?"

"I dunno..."

"Do you even know what happened? Yuki said as he sat down next to the sick one, running his finger through the pink hair.

"Uh...not really...what?"

"Nothing at all?"

"No...I got to practice and I forget after that"

"I went to Tohma's. I heard a scream and realized it was yours. I ran over to where you were. You were huddled crying, Hiroshi standing next to y--"

"Hiro.."

"You started crying so much that I hadda take you home. You passed out on the way home and I had to carry you in. I put you in bed and checked your temperature. You were friggin burning so I didn't wake you. You've been sleeping for like 2 hours all ready. I thought you'd be hungry by now so I brought you some soup" He picked up the soup he brought and Shuichi quickly grabs it and drinks it down. "Guess you were..." Shuichi just nods happily and falls back, the pain from moving too fast finally caught up. "Ow"

"Watch yourself" Yuki propped the pillows up. "Better?" Shuichi just nodded gently, making sure he didn't move his head too much. "Where's Hiro?"

"In the living room, he came over like 20 mintes ago to make sure you were all right. He won't leave until he talks to you"  
"C-can you send him in" Shuichi stuttered out as he looked towards the door.

"Sure, want me to stay with you?" Yuki asked as he walked towards the door.

"No, I'll be fine" With that, Yuki walked out. A few seconds later, Hiro walked in. "Hey...Shu"

"Hi Hiro." Shuichi replied as he looked down and played with his thumbs.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yesterday. I-I didn't mean to, I got mad and took it out on you"

"I-I know, I don't know what happened today. I was s-scared I guess."

"Of what?"

"That you might hit me again..."

"Shu..." Hiro sat down next to the pink haired boy "...I'll never do that again, I swear" Shuichi looks up at him with big eyes.

"I know, it's just that you did before and..."

"I know, I know"

Yuki had been standing outside of the door this whole time. 'If he does anything to him, ANYTHING, I will kill him' With that, Yuki walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Shu" He said almost nicely. "Hi Hiroshi" He coldly added.

"Hi Yuki" said the pink haired boy almost as hyper as he usually is.

"Hello" Hiro said calmly, looking away from the tall blonde.

"Do you mind if I talk to Shuichi alone or will you hit me too because I took him away?" Yuki smirked.

"No it's fine" Hiro made a fist and got up. "He's all yours" He walked out and went into the living room. Yuki walked over to the bed. "You all right?" He asks his lover, as he gets out a cigarette and lights it.

"Yeah...fine. I'm just confused"

"With what?"

"Well for one thing, you're being REALLY nice and I dunno, this whole thing with Hiro, it confuses me"

"Want me to not be nice?"

"NO!" Shuichi cried as he grabbed onto Yuki, he wanted Yuki to stay like this.

"All right, all right" Yuki held his little lover and gave him a kiss on the head. "I'll be nice. But with the Hiro thing? I'm not sure. If he does ANYTHING, I'll kill him..."

"But Yuki, don't kill him. He didn't hurt me that bad. It was only a hit! One hit"

"But he still hit you! After all this time of him being on my back, I'm not letting him hurt you"

"...Yukii..." Shuichi had said sleepily. That headache really got to him, he was soon sleeping in Yuki's arms. Yuki put the sleeping boy down. Shuichi was his and he wasn't about to let ANYONE hurt him. He walked back out to the living room to see Hiro sitting on the couch. He seemed like he was thinking hard about something. "Your still here?"

"Yeah I am, I wanna make sure Shuichi's feeling good"  
"He's fine. He's sleeping right now. If he wants to talk to you, he'll call you tomorrow. I won't count on it, though"

"Fine. Good bye" Hiro got up and walked out. 'My Shuichi doesn't need you' He sat down on the couch, squishing the cigarette he had in the ashtray. 'He's not mine, GOD I have to stop making it seem like that. But hey , it's not my fault. I love the brat' Yuki's eyes went wide. He LOVED him?


	4. Ch4 Yet Another Surprise

--Ch.4 Yet Another Surprise--

The next morning...

The tall novelist turned around and put his arms around Shuichi's waist. They were both in Lala Land. Shuichi slowly opens his eyes. "Huh?" He sits up, Yuki's arm still on his waist. 'Well at least the headache's a bit better' He sniffled a bit. 'Oh great a stuffy nose' Yuki grunted as Shuichi moved around. He opened his eyes. "Go back to sleep"

"But I'm sick!" Shuichi whined.

"Ugh fine, I'll get you some medicine" Yuki muttered as he got up. He slipped on his slippers and walked out. "Damn brat" Yuki walked out and headed toward the bathroom. 'There has to be some kind of Nyquil or something in there' Shuichi just laid down again. After a few minutes, Yuki walked back in with a bottle of Dayquil. "Here" He tossed the bottle at Shuichi.

"AH!" Shuichi screamed as he struggled to catch it. Yuki just stared at him. 'Okkkk' He walked over and took the bottle from the pink baka before he hurt himself. The seal was child-proof anyway. He opened the bottle and read the label. Two tablespoons for the little one. He picked up the little measuring cup thingy and poured the medicine in.

"Open your mouth"

"Wha?" Shuichi looked at him with big eyes.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter. Open your mouth" Shuichi just stared at the blonde with a confused look on his face. "Open it, or I'll open it for you" Shuichi thought about it for a second. Before he knew it, Yuki had squeezed both his cheeks in an attempt to open the young singer's mouth.

"Fine, fine. Just let go of me" Shuichi said as he struggled to get out of the novelist's death squeeze. Yuki finally let go and Shuichi opened his mouth. "Ya happpeh now?" He asked, trying not to close his mouth."

"Yes, very" Yuki replied as he poured the medicine down the teen's throat.

"AH! EW! Nasty! Minty!" Shuichi made a gagging noise as he tried to swallow it.

"Stop whining, brat. Take it like a man" He kept in a chuckle. 'Take it like a man. I can just imagine this!' Shuichi just laid back down. Thoughts of Hiro and that night went through his head. 'Whooooaaaa the ceiling's spinning...' He sat up and shook his head. Yuki looked at him, "Something wrong?"

"Noo..not at allll" He slurred out and fainted. Yuki leaned over him and opened his eyelids. 'He's out' He checked the pink haired baka's head next. 'Whoa he's really overheated' Yuki picked the boy up carefully and put him in a more comfortable position. The blonde then went to his study to work on his novel. As he was walking down the hallway, the phone rang so he walked to the living room. 'Damn phone' He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi. How is Shuichi?"

"Perfectly fine. Without you."

Hiro lowly growled, he was almost unheard. "Is he coming to work?"

"So you can abuse him again? No."

"Haha, your so funny. I hope you like bullet holes in your wall. K's probably coming down there right now. Shuichi's 10 minutes late and K's not here"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"He's all ready here" With that, Eiri hung up the phone. "Hi K"

"Hey Eiri, where's Shuichi?"

"In bed, he's sick"

"Oh really?"

"Yea, really. Why would I lie to you about him?"

"Cause your a sex starved maniac"

"...No, go check for yourself if ya don't belive me" He pointed to the bedroom. K shot a bullet towards the door and heard a scream followed by an "OWWWW". Shuichi came stumbling out of the bedroom. "Ow my head hurts" He mumbled then he saw K and straightened up. "Hi K" He flashed a big smile to hide his pain. "What's up"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Uh, I'm sick"

"As soon as your better, your working double time" And K walked out.

"Your getting those holes fixed" Yuki grumbled.

"I know I know" Shuichi walked over to the couch and collapsed. "You ok?" Yuki sat next to him and put the pink haired teen's head in his lap. "Yeah"

"You sure? You don't seem fine"

"I just have a headache and a cold I think" He sniffled. "Oh poor baby" Yuki kissed his forehead. "Your really burning up there Shu"

"Ugh..."

Yuki an his hand through the pink hair. "Shhh try not to move. It'll hurt more" Yuki sat there running his hand through Shu's hair until the teen fell asleep. Then he carefully placed the boy down on the couch and got a beer from the fridge. 'Wonder what got him sick' Yuki thought as he walked back to the couch and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels and found nothing interesting so he turned it off. Then something hit him, 'He's hit him before...' He remembered yesterday when he listened to the conversation Hiro had with his Shuichi. He could hear Shu's voice saying that he's scared, that Hiro's hit him before. That was it. He needed to talk to Shuichi, NOW. He gently shook Shuichi, careful not to hurt him. "Shu, Shu?"

"Hmm?" Shuichi muttered sleepily.

"I needa talk to you, NOW" He said seriously.

"Okk" Shuichi turned around and propped his head up on his hands but fell right down and stayed there, head on pillow, looking at Yuki. "Ow, what?"

"Last night, you said Hiro hit you BEFORE, what did you mean?"

"Uh-uh, nothing, I swear" He turned a shade of red. Yuki wasn't sure if it was from the fever or that he was hiding something. "Shu..."

"Yuki..."

"I'm not kidding. Has he hit you before?"

Shuichi hesitated. "Y-N-M-Y-Y-N-not now"

"Yes Shuichi, now. I'll find out sooner or later. The sooner, the better"

"Y-yes. He has. He was angry...I forget at what. I think it was something about his parents and everything. He was so mad and I was being so annoying. It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

"How hard?"

"Do I have to answer that...?"

"Yes, Shuichi" he put his beer down.

"Ugh, pretty badly. It wasn't---" He stopped.

"Wasn't what?"

He hesitated a bit. "It wasn't just a hit...it was more like a series of hits..." Shuichi bit his lip and looked away. His eyes started watering. "How bad did he hit you?" Yuki just stared straight ahead, a cold look was in his eyes, colder than usual. All he could think about was how to protect Shuichi and hurt Hiro. "I don't know"  
"Don't lie"

Shuichi took a deep breath and let it out. "Pretty bad. I was sore for about a month"

That was it. Yuki's eyes widened and he made a fist. "Yuki, don't. Please don't hurt Hiro!"

"Hurting him is the least of my problems" He got up and got his car keys and rushed out the door. Shuichi got up and reached for the phone. He dialed Hiro's cell phone number. "Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Run"

"Huh? AH! GET AWAY HOLY SHIT! BYE SHUICHI!"

Shuichi screamed out as loud as he could, "YUKI STOP!" Yuki's voice came on

"Don't worry. I'm bringing him over."

"Godddd" He hung up the phone. Within a matter of minutes, Yuki was in the doorway with Hiro in front of him. "Yuuukkiii!"

"Calm down, I'm not gunna hurt him..yet. Shuichi go to bed"

"But Yuki!"

"GO!"

"Go Shuichi, I'll be fine." Hiro added calmly.

"A-all right" Shuichi got up and stumbled back to the bedroom. Yuki pushed Hiro towards the couch. "Sit"

"You don gotta be so harsh about it" Hiro added as he sat. Yuki stood in front of him, arms crossed. "So you've hit him before huh?" Hiro looked away. "You did, didn't you?"

Hiro blinked. "Yes"

"But yet you're on MY back telling ME not to hurt him?"

"I did it accidentily. I never meant it. I lost my temper. It's a once in a blue moon thing, and Shuichi happened to be there, both times. Besides I wouldn't be talking. You hurt him all the time"

"I don't BEAT him"

"No but you make have emotional breakdowns ALL THE TIME, it's just as bad."

Now it was Yuki's turn to turn away. "Shut it"

"Can't take when your losing?" Hiro said as he flicked his copper hair back. "It's not that. I-I--" He hesitated and added quietly, "don't want to see him hurt..."

"Now you know how I feel" Hiro looked up at him. "Yeah I do. I'm sorry" Hiro was shocked. "Your SORRY?"

"Yeah." He took a cigarette out and lit it. "Tell Shuichi that. He needs to hear it"

"I will, when you leave." Hiro took the hint and left. "Shuichi you can come back in now" Shuichi came back in with big eyes. "I feel better now..."

"Good to hear." The blonde sat down on the couch and put the cigarette out in the ash tray. "Sit" Shuichi obeyed and walked over to sit next to the novelist. "Yeah?"

"I'm" he mumbled, "sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything" Shuichi hugged him. "Thanks Yuki" Yuki ran his long fingers through the pink hair. He could smell the strawberry scent and smiled when it reached his nose. 'My Shuichi' He thought outloud. Almost too loud. "What was that Yuki?"

"Nothing" Shuichi put his head on Yuki's chest and was hypnotized by the rhythm. He started to hum along with it. Soon the humming stopped and Yuki looked down, Shuichi had once again fallen asleep. 'I'd rather have him hyper than sleeping, but he does look sweet...my angel' The blonde closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.


	5. Ch5 Awww, Yuki's So Sweet!

--Ch.5 Awww, Yuki's So Sweet!--

Shuichi awoke to a sleeping blonde in front of him. The novelist had a small smile on his face. 'He is so dreaming about me' Shuichi let out a small giggle and Yuki muttered something out in his sleep. "I love yoouu...Shuichi...your mine..." Shuichi looked up at Yuki with huge eyes, tears forming in the pink orbs. "Yuuki" He let out softly, dragging out the 'uu'. Yuki moved suddenly and opened his eyes. "Huh..wha...?" 'Damn I hope I didn't talk in my sleep...I really hope I didn't' Shuichi crawled onto the taller man's lap and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as he listened to the steady heartbeat. 'Uh oh' Yuki thought.

"I love you Yuki..." Shuichi said happily and sorta sleepily. Yuki smiled a bit. It was a true smile. "Yea yea, whatever"

"Yuki, do you love me toooo?"

"No comment at this moment."

'I have to change the subject' he thought. "How are ya feeling?" He said as he brushed back some pink curls and put his hand on Shu's forehead. "Much better" He said cheerfully. 'He's sorta mused over something'

"What's with you?" He said as he poked the pink baka's head.

"Noooottttthhhhhhhhhiiiiiinnnnnggg" Shuichi said, his eyes big as ever. Yuki shot him an odd look like o.O;;. "Yuuuukkkkiiiiiii"

"Whhhhaaaaatttt?" Yuki replied, imitating the younger one.

"Stop teasing me!" Shuichi playfully smacked the blonde's toned chest. "OW!"

"How'd you hurt yourself when YOU hit ME?" Yuki laughed out.

"I dunno" Shuichi said as he rubbed his hand.

"Awwww, lemme see. Poor baby" Yuki said sarcastically as he picked up the slim wrist. "It looks fine"

"But it hurt before!"

(--;) "Before is the keyword, does it hurt now?" He said as he shook the limp wrist. Shuichi's eyes went big for no apparent reason. "Nooo" He whimpered. "Oh be quiet. Take it like a man" Again Yuki smiled at the thought of Shuichi trying to be all tough.

"What are you smiling at Mister?" Shuichi said as he got up and stood in front of Yuki, arms crossed and a curious/serious look on his face. Yuki crossed his arms and smirked. "Something"

"What?"

"Something and your not gunna know"

"Fine if you won't tell me what your smiling at, I won't tell you what I heard"

'Shit no. He heard me say it. DAMN' Yuki clenched his teeth. "I all ready know what you heard"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" He smiled.

"Then what?" Shuichi fidgetted.

"You heard me say..." He hesistated, "say that I love you"

Shuichi's eyes lit up and he acted all surprised. "WHAT? REALLY? YUUUUUKKKKIIII!"

"Shit. You damn bat. You tricked me! What did you hear?" Yuki said, very assertively.

"Nothing!" Shuichi lied and hugged the blonde tightly. First Yuki tensed because he was upset at Shuichi but he calmed down and hugged the small thing back.

"I love y--" Shuichi was cut off by a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yukkiii"

"Shhh" Yuki pushed shuichi down and started kissing him more passionately. Yuki started to take Shuichi's shirt off. Shuichi tried keeping the blonde's hand down. 'I wanna see him mad first' He grinned. Yuki was surprised that Shuichi stopped him. He pulled back, still pinning the teen down but at arm's length. "Playing hard to get huh?" Shuichi looked at him with an innocent face on. "Whatever are you talking about Eiri?" He knew that pissed him off. Yuki cringed at that name when his lover said it. "Don't call me that...only everyone but you can call me that"

"Huh? Why?"

"Great way to ruin the moment, Shu" He sat up and lit a cigarette. "Oops. Sorry?"

"Whatever. Forget it."

DING DONG. The doorbell rang. "Race ya to it!" Shuichi said as he raced to the door. Yuki got up and sprinted towards the door. Shuichi might be fast, but Yuki's long legs beat him to the door by only a second. When Shuichi got there, Yuki opened the door. Guess who it was! Just guess! GUESS!

Taking my hyper hint, It was RYUICHI! YAAAAYYY!

"Hiiiii RYU!" Shuichi said as he jumped on Ryuichi with a hug.

"Hi Shuichi!" Ryuichi said happily. "I gots to tell you something!"

"Yea, yea?" Shuichi said, bouncing up and down.

Ryuichi took a deep breath. "Hiro would like to say he's sorry and that he didn't mean it and that he hopes you can forgive him and and and that uhhhhhhh he says hi!" Shuichi dropped to the floor. He just sat there staring ahead at nothing. Ryuichi started poking him. "Shuichi...?" Shuichi just sat there. "Eiri!" Yuki rushed back in. He had left when he saw it was Ryuichi. "What happened?" Yuki said as he bent down trying to get Shuichi's attention.

"I told him Hiro's message and he just fell" Ryuichi said as he gripped onto Mr. Bear. "Shuichi?"

"He'll be fine. Tell Hiro to come over tomorrow. It's getting late" Yuki said as he almost pushed Ryu out the door as he closed it. He picked Shuichi up and laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. 'Every damn time someone even mentions Hiro, he gets sick. I don't get it. There's something more. There has to be' He thought as he sat down. He needed to talk to Hiro and he would tomorrow morning, when his little Shuichi was still sleeping so he didn't have to suffer.


	6. Ch6 Hiro's Here

--Ch.6 Hiro's Here--

The next morning...

Yuki woke up at 6 so he was sure he didn't miss Hiro and that Shuichi didn't see his friend. He didn't want to see Shuichi break down. That was the last thing he needed. He carefully picked the boy up and carried him to the bedroom. They had fallen asleep on the couch. He put the boy down and covered him in a blanket. He then walked to the kitchen and took a water out of the fridge. He would have taken a beer but he only had light for some reason. "Don't remember buying that" he muttered. He got up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. He closes the door and turns the water on. He takes his clothes off and steps in. He sighed as the warm water hit his skin. He shampooed his hair and did whatever. He finally got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out into the hallway, and then into his room. Shuichi was still sleeping. He smiled and got some clothes out, pajama pants, boxers and a white shirt. 'Good enough' He looked at the clock. 8:30 All ready, wow. Yuki put his clothes on and as soon as he walked out of the room, the doorbell rang. Yuki walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough it was Hiro. "Come in" Yuki stepped back.

"Thanks" Hiro stepped in and headed toward the couch. "Might as well sit before you tell me to"

"Smart alec"

"Whatever. What did you want?"

"I know there's something your not telling me about you and Shuichi. Something's wrong. Everytime he even HEARS of you, he gets sick."

Hiro took a deep breath and put his hands over his eyes. "It's nothing really. He'll get over it by Saturday. I'll tell ya that much"

Yuki was getting frustrated. "Enough with your games. I don't want Shuichi to wake up and see you here. Tell me whats wrong between you two."

"Nothing" Hiro snapped back. He leaned forward and folded his hands. "Absolutely nothing" He looked away.

"Don't tell me "Nothing". I've told you that before. I want to help him. I don't want to burden him with more stress so I came to you. Please Hiro."

Hiro hesitated. "I wanna tell you. To help Shuichi. But I can't. It's just this week...something happened this week a couple years ago. When he was 17 and it was my fault. It made him sick, really sick. It was my fault for telling him and..."

"And what?"

Hiro's eyes teared up. "I can't tell you anymore. If Shuichi says I can, I will." He wiped the tears from his eyes and got up. He tried to walk past Yuki. "Excuse me"

Yuki pushed him back down. "Your not going anywhere. Tell me."

"...I-I can't." Hiro looked up at him. "Please understand. It was ALL my fault. Just let it go...please."

Yuki was startled. "I...can't" Yuki looked down. "I-I..."

"It's all right. I know you wanna help him, but you can't this time. I-I can't tell you what happened. Ask Shuichi...he'll tell you." Hiro got up once more and tried to walk past Yuki. This time he got by. "Bye Eiri"

"...Bye" Yuki sat down on the couch when the door closed. He crossed his arms and looked ahead, thoughts were going through his. He was arguing with himself.

'I need to know'

"But I can't"

'I wanna help him'

"But I can't"

'I needa find out what happened this week. Two years ago, I believe. Lemme see, I think he just turned 19 two months ago, so yeah 2 years'

"I'm so smart. I can do math AND write. Anyway, what could have happened?"

'Rape? A murder?'

"No, can't be. Can it?" Yuki put an eyebrow up and shook his head before the thoughts of his old sensei came in. He got up and walked to the bedroom. He glanced at the clock. 9:30. 'If he wants, he can still go to practice' He checked the boy's temperature. 'Normal' He shook the boy gently. "Shuichi, wake up" Shuichi mumbled in his sleep. "Shuuuu...I love you"

'That hadda get him' Shuichi just took a pillow and covered his head. "Leave me alone, Hiro!" Yuki put a o.O; face on.

"It's Yuki, Shuichi...Hiro's not here" Yuki took the pillow off the singer's head. "C'mon wake up" He ruffled the pink hair. Shuichi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yuki?"

"Yea?" Yuki sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything. I know you wanna know what's wrong. It's just hard...I don't even wanna get sick. I thought I moved on but I guess not. I didn't even realize what week it was. If I had, I woulda never bugged you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew something bad happens around this time. It did last year and I guessed it would this year. I didn't want you to be mad at me"

Yuki put his arm around Shuichi's shoulders and pulled his head towards his well toned chest. He could smell the strawberry scent again. "I'm not. I wanna help, you brat. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened"  
"I-I can't right now. If I remember, I'll tell ya this weekend. This should have passed over by then."

"Promise?"

"Yea"

"All right then!" He put the singer into a headlock. "Let's have some fun!"

"GAH! YUKI! GET OFF!" Shuichi laughed.

"Your gunna have to make me" Yuki chuckled. Shuichi tried to bite Yuki's arm. "You look retarted" He said as he let go of the teen.

"Gotya off didn't it?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever" Shuichi sighed. "Y'know you could still make it to practice. Your only, say, an hour late."

"Yea! I wanna gooo! Wanna stay and watch me Yuki?" Yuki thought about it.

"Fine, only for today!" Shuichi bounced up and down. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Talk about mood swings" Yuki looked at Shuichi like o.O;;.

"C'mon Yuki!" Shuichi bounced into the closet and came out in a yellow hoodie and red shorts. "You look like a damn McDonalds sign"

Shuichi looked down to see what Yuki was talking about. "So?" He smiled and walked out of the room. 'Weirdo' Yuki got up and put a pair of black pants on and a white shirt. 'I look like Hiro. Oh joy' He thought as he changed into a green shirt. 'I have a green shirt. I don't remember that' He shrugged it off as he went into the living room. "Let's go" Shuichi nodded and headed for the door. Yuki followed. They put their shoes on and headed out the door. Shuichi rushed to the elevator and started pressing the button, Yuki walked over calmly and stopped Shuichi from pressing the damn button. "Your gunna break it"

"Nuh uh" And the doors opened. Shuichi jumped in and Yuki stepped in. He leaned against a wall and Shuichi stood there bouncing. Yuki watched him. "Someone's happy"

"Noooooo...Yeaaaaa..I'm not sick no more!"

"You mean your gunna annoy me again?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

Shuichi thought about it before he said, "I dunno, do I bug you that much when I'm not sick?"

Now Yuki thought. "I don't remember, it's been.." He counted in his head, "Uh I think 3 days since you weren't hyper"

"Really?" Shuichi counts on his fingers and mumbles to himself. "Saturday I was hyper. Monday I was sick. Tuesday, sick. Wednesday sick. Today, fine." He smiles at Yuki. "Your right"

"Am I ever wrong?" Shuichi thought for a minute but before he could answer, the elevator doors opened and they headed out. Shuichi ran over to the black Mercedes and Yuki walked calmly to it. He opened the door and Shuichi sat in the passenger's seat. Yuki walked around to the other side and got in. "Want me to hurry again?"

Shuichi thought back to Monday and shakes his head violently. "No thats quite all right."

"All right. Damn I wanted to see you as a ghost again" He said sarcastically as he started the car.

"Your so mean Yuki!"

"If I was so mean then I wouldn't be coming with you, now would I?"

"I dunno" Shu shrugged it off. Within 10 minutes, they were in front the NG building. They stepped out and headed for the entrance. Yuki opened it and they stepped in. "Come on Yuki it's down here!" Shuichi said as he took Yuki's hand and dragged him to the room. When they got there, Tohma stepped out of the room and Shuichi would have slammed into him if Yuki hadn't pulled him back. "Hello Mr. Seguchi!"

"Hello, Shindou. Please it's Tohma." He smiled.

"Ok Mr. Se--Tohma. Only if you call me Shuichi!" Shu smiled back.

"Sure, why not Shuichi? Hi Eiri"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"Yuki's gunna watch me practice!" Shuichi said happily as he walked in.

"What he said" Yuki said as he followed in.

"Ok. I'll be in my office if you need me" Tohma walked away.

"HI EVERYONE!" Shuichi shouted as he walked in. They all looked at him funny.

"Hey Shu." Hiro replied.

"Hello, Mr. Shindou." Fujisaki added.

"I thought you were sick." K said getting his gun out.

"I'm better now?" Shuichi said, with a big sweatdrop falling off his face.

"You better be. We need to record the new single. And we aren't leaving until it's done"

"I'm leaving at 9 Shuichi" Yuki finally chimed in.

"Ok" Shu said with a smile.

"When did you get here?" K asked.

"I've been here this whole time, oh great smart one"

"Haha so funny. Shuichi get into the booth" Shuichi obeyed and walked into the recording booth. Hiro and Suguru were all ready there, ready to play. K gave them a thumbs up sign and Hiro and Suguru started the intro. Shuichi waited for his and started.

Why do you hide  
What you feel  
Why won't you admit  
Your love is real  
Why is it when your sweet  
No one's around  
Your sweet voice  
No one's heard that sound

No matter what happens  
I'll always search for you  
No matter what happens  
You'll be in my mind  
Until I find the love I want  
I won't leave you behind

You deny me of the love you have for me  
I could say it all day  
You'll just shrug it away  
What did I do to deserve this fate  
Ignoring me won't make me go away

Why do you hide  
What you feel  
Why won't you admit  
Your love is real  
Why is it when your sweet  
No one's around  
Your sweet voice  
No one's heard that sound

So many things you won't admit  
How you love the way I talk to you  
I can see it in your eyes  
No matter how hard you try to hide

I know your not that cold inside  
Your heart's in the right place  
You wanna be sweet and kind  
But your mind won't let you, no  
This won't change my mind

Why do you hide  
What you feel  
Why won't you admit  
Your love is real  
Why is it when your sweet  
No one's around  
Your sweet voice  
No one's heard that sound

I can stare in your eyes  
Looking for something true  
Your soul shines so bright  
Like a star in the night  
But you won't let it out  
I don't know why

Just because your nice  
Doesn't mean your weak  
Show your tough side  
But still be sweet

Why do you hide  
What you feel  
Why won't you admit  
Your love is real  
Why is it when your sweet  
No one's around  
Your sweet voice  
No one's heard that sound

* * *

The song's one of mine, so it's not the best. Comments please!


	7. Ch7 He's sick again and then he's not

--Ch.7 He's sick..again and then he's not --

K stood there, in shock. "This is the best he's ever sang." He muttered out.

"Not bad" Yuki shrugged. He lied. Shuichi was at his peak today and Yuki knew it. Those words played back in his head. 'It's about me, how I treat him most of the time, except recently' Yuki shook his head, snapping back into reality. He noticed K wasn't there, he was in the recording booth holding Shuichi. 'Two possibilities. He passed out or K's hugging him. First one is more probable.' Yuki pushed off the wall and walked into the booth. He was right, Shuichi had passed. With a killer performance like that and all this stress, its no wonder he did. K let go of Shuichi and Hiro caught him. Shuichi opened his eyes and jumped out of Hiro's grasp and into Yuki's arms, almost knocking both of them onto the floor but Yuki caught him in time. "FIRST MY SISTER NOW ME? GOD HIRO!" Shuichi yelled out and passed out again. Yuki shook him. "Hey brat. Hellllooooo?" Shuichi opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Yuki!" He waved his hand in the novelist's face.

"'Hey Yuki'?" K burst out. "You were yelling at Hiroshi 2 minutes ago!"

"Really? I dun remember!" Shuichi smiled in a childish way. He honestly didn't remember! Everybody shot weird looks at him and he shot a weird look back at them. "Stop, your scaring me!" he cried out.

"I'll take him home" Yuki said, heading out the door.

"Practice is done anyway. This is the best we'll get out of him." K smiled and shooed them all off. Hiro and Fujisaki started putting their equipment away while Yuki led Shuichi out. They were heading out the door when they ran into Tohma, once again. "Hey Shuichi, hey Eiri" he said with a smile.

"Hi Tohma! See I remembered!" Shuichi said happily.

"Hi" Yuki said plainly.

"Very good, Shuichi. I did too!" Tohma patted the pink hair. Shuichi somehow got his dog costume on. "Does he do this normally?" Tohma muttered to Yuki under his breath, still smiling at Shuichi.

"You'll get used to it" Yuki started to walk. "I'm gunna go now"

"Bye Eiri, Bye Shuichi"

"Bye Tohma!" Shuichi said, following Yuki. They got into the car and Yuki sped off, not as fast as Monday's drive but pretty fast. "Hold your horses Yuki! No one's chasing us!"

Yuki hesitantly slows down. "Fine, we're here anyway" He stepped out of the car and Shuichi followed. They walked into the complex and into the elevator then into Yuki's apartment. "Y'know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"We're both so rich, why don't we have a house?"

Yuki thought about that for moment. "Dunno, I'm fine here"

"Me too but it's just a question"

"Fine whatever. Now I have a question for you."

"Yeah. Shoot"

"What was that outburst in practice?"

"What do ya mean?" Shuichi said as he sat down on the couch. Yuki leaned against a wall. "You really like to lean against walls..."

"Stop trying to change the subject. What was that outburst?"

"What outburst are you talking about?"

Yuki smacked his forehead. This was going nowhere. "Ok, fine. Next question. What was that song about?"

"Just Tell Me? Uhhh I dunno!" Shu said happily.

"Yea you do. Why didn't show me those lyrics before?"

"No I don't and I dunno. I thought you would think it was a waste of time"

"That didn't stop you before" Yuki pushed off the wall and sat down next to Shuichi. He messed up the pink haired boy's hair. "Stop acting dumb."

Shuichi shook his head to get his hair into its perfectly positioned mess. "I'm not! I swear!"

"Riight" He leaned back. "So tell me, exactly what happened 2 years ago?" Shuichi froze. "Uh...uh..." He laid down, staring ahead the whole time. His eyes were distant, not the joyful ones Yuki was accustomed to, this shocked Yuki a bit. "Stop doing that" Shuichi still just laid there. Yuki poked him. "Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Fine, perfectly fine..."

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong, or I'll stop being nice!"

"Nothing...I swear." His violet eyes never moved the whole time.

"If your not gunna tell me, fine. I'll see ya tomorrow, I'm going to bed. Ya coming?" He hoped the boy would move.

"No that's ok, I'll stay." Yuki stared at the boy. 'Did he just say he'll sleep on the couch instead of with me'  
"Fine then I will too" Yuki sighed. He didn't want to leave the emotionally unstable boy alone. "Thanks" Shuichi smiled a bit. 'He really does love me' Shuichi fell asleep with that thought in his head. He woke up 12 hours later, in Yuki's bed. He sat up..no he TRIED, but he couldn't since Yuki was holding his waist with a death grip. He poked the blonde, "Yuki?"

Yuki grumbled. "Huh?" He mumbled out, drooling. (Ew, I've done that before)

"Where's the aspirin?" Shuichi said, holding his head. Yet another headache, oh joy.

"Your not getting it" Yuki said sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"But but.."

"You'll probably O.D on it." Yuki let go of the singer and stretched. "I'll get it." He got up and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed the tiny bottle from the cabinet. He walked back, half sleeping, he got to the door and realized that Shuichi would need something to drink it down with so he walked back to the kitchen. He took out a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to the bedroom. "Here" He said as he threw the bottle to the pink haired singer. He actually caught it this time. Yuki sat down next to his lover and opened the tiny bottle and shook two pills out and placed them in the smaller one's hand. "Swallow these" He said calmly.

"I know howta take aspirin, silly!" He said as he swallowed down the pills with some water.

"I wouldn't trust you with aspirin if my life depended on it" Shuichi smiled, Yuki did care. "Why are you smiling at me like that, brat?" o.O;;

"YAY YUKI CARES!"

"...So?" This sent Shuichi into chibi form attacking the novelist's arm.

"I LOVE YOU YUKI!"

"Oh god" Yuki smiled. "I love you too Shu" That didn't help the situation, what was Eiri thinking? "Your obviously better. You should head over to work before you're late. It's like quarter to 9"

"Ok!" Shuichi jumped off the bed and into the closet. He came out in a green shirt and hot pink pants.

"You look like a strawberry" Yuki said as he lit a cigarette and walked out of the room.

'Do I really?' Shuichi thought as he followed the blonde haired one, looking down at his clothes.

"Yes you do" Shuichi jumped at this.

"Oh my god! Are you psychic? YUKI!"

"No you're just really easy to read!" Yuki smirked.

"Oh ok" Shuichi smiled up at him. "HEY!" He made a mad face at him like ( but it quickly turned to a smile as he saw Yuki pick up his car keys and head for the door.

"Ya coming?" Shuichi happily walked over to the blonde and they headed down. 


	8. Ch8 Staying Up

--Ch.8 Eating Supper-- 

In band practice...

Sakano and K stood there, watching Shuichi sing. Once again, he was amazing. Everybody was. Hiro hadn't missed a single note or chord and Fujisaki's keyboard playing was fantastic. Everyone was on beat and hitting every note perfectly. As they finished their song, K walked in.  
"You guys were great" (Omg a compliment from K!) They all looked at him in shock and then Sakano walked in.

"What's with the faces?" He started to worry.

"K just said we were great!" Shuichi said cheerfully. That didn't help calm Sakano down (then of course, what does?). He fainted after going into a 'Sakano Whirlwind'. "Ooops?"

"It's all right. Practice is over anyway." K announced. Suguru and Hiro started putting equipment away while Shuichi walked out and smack into Tohma.

"Oh, sorry Tohma-san"

"Quite all right Shuichi" Tohma smiled warmly at him. "Where are you heading so fast?"

"Home" Shuichi gave him a big smile.

"Well, don't let me stop you!" Tohma stepped aside and Shuichi walked past. "Tell Eiri I said hi!"

"Will do!" Shuichi looked back and smiled again and walked out of the door out into street.

Yuki's house

Shuichi came in and took his shoes off while yelling his usual "YUKI I'M HOME!". He actually got an answer back this time.

"I'm in the study! Come in" This shocked Shuichi and he walked into the study, dumbfounded. "What's with your face?" Yuki poked his face and did something like what he did in the second book when Shuichi was sick. Shuichi shook out of the dumbfounded state.

"Huh? What did you want?" He looked up at the blonde.

"Nothing...nothing at all." Yuki put his arm around the smaller man and smirked. He led them into the living room, where they sat on the couch. "So how was your day? I want details, everything" Yuki said. He had a plan in mind and he had to wait 3 hours, keeping the boy awake, to find out what he wanted.

"Uh, nothing really. I woke up. I got dressed. You drove me to work. We re-recorded our new single. Everyone did great. We actually got a compliment out of K. Sakano fainted. We left. I walked into Tohma along the way out. I seem to be doing that a lot. He told me to say hi to you for him. Then I walked home. I walked up, got in and took my shoes off. Then I said I was home and you said to go see you so I did and then you took me in here and asked me how my day was and now I'm telling you, and now I'm done." Shuichi smiled.

"Interesting. How's your head?" He put his hand on Shu's forehead.

"Fine, just fine" Shuichi said as he scratched his head. Yuki was confusing him.

"Good, good" Yuki nodded. '10 minutes and all ready I'm running out of things to say. Damn. 2 hours, 50 minutes'

"Wachya wanna do?" Shuichi asked.

"Uh...I don't know. Want...to...uh...go for a walk?"

"Nooo, I'm too tired for that. I know! Let's call Ryuichi over! And then we can play Hide and Seek!"

"No, that's quite all right. I can only deal with one idiot at a time!" Yuki smiled.

"HEEEEEY!" Shuichi whined. "I'm not an idiot! And so isn't Ryu! Or Kumagoro!"

"...Kumagoro is a plush toy"

"So?"

"It can't be an idiot, it can't be anything!" Yuki shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Sooo, anything else?" 2 hours, 45 minutes.

Shuichi thought a bit. "Ummmmm, nothing I can think of."

"ok then" Yuki replied. 'Any other day, he'd wanna do anything! But not today, damn brat' Yuki thought a bit. "How about...I make something for us to eat?"

"Sure, want me to help?" Shuichi asked, very bravely of course. He is known for burning the kitchen once or twice or 10 times.

Yuki hadda think a bit. "Uh...sure why not?" He got up and walked over to the kitchen. Shuichi followed him, bouncing up and down in joy because Yuki actually said yes.

"Soooooo, what do you want me to help you with?" Shuichi asked, bouncing in place.

"Well I'm going to make some omelettes. I'm making myself a ham and cheese one. What kind do you want?"

"Uhhhhhh...I'll have whatever you're having"

"All right, get out some eggs, ham, and cheese" Yuki said as he got out the pan and plates along with forks and a knife. He wasn't gunna let Shuichi have a knife.

"Ok! Here!" Shuichi put the ingredients on the table.

"Ok, can you hand me the salt?"

"Sure" He got out the salt shaker and gave it to Yuki.

"Ok that's all, you can sit down or something. I'll call you when I'm done." Yuki said as he turn the burner on and sprayed the pan.

"But I wannnnaa waaaaaaaaatch!" Shuichi whined.

"Fine, but don't touch anything."

"Ok!" Shuichi moved next to his lover and watched very curiously as Yuki made the omelette.

20 Minutes and 2 omelettes later

'Well I'd say it took 20 minutes to cook those things. 5 minutes to get the things out. It'll take 5 minutes to eat them. 5 minutes for them to cool down. 35 minutes there.' Yuki thought as he blew on his omelette, making it cool down.

"Yuuuukkkiiiii! It's hot! And I don't have a knife!"

"Calm down, baka. Let it cool down and I don't trust you with a knife."

"Fine. Hmph" Shuichi crossed his arms.

10 minutes later, they had finished their supper. '2 hours and 15 minutes left' Yuki thought as he put the dishes away and started to clean them. Shuichi went to the living room to watch tv. After about 15 minutes, Yuki walked in. '2 hours' Yuki thought as he sat down next to the pink haired one and put his arm around him. They watched tv for about an hour, when Shuichi yawned and started to fall asleep. "Don't fall asleep"

"But Iiiiii'm tiiiiiiiiired" Shuichi groaned out as he laid down.

"Stay awake" Yuki put the boy's head in his lap and played with his hair.

"All right Yuki, for you" Shuichi yawned. His eyes were half closed.

"Stay awake, please" Yuki whispered and he dozed off and Shuichi followed.


	9. Ch9 Interruptions

--Ch.9 Hiro Interrupts-- 

'Damn I forgot to stay up til midnight! Shit' Yuki thought as he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Shuichi still sleeping on his lap. 'He's so cute' Yuki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched a bit, trying not to move too much. He finally settled down and yawned. He ran his long fingers through the pink locks. "Shuuiiiccchiiii" He dragged the name, sort of imitating the way Shuichi does with his name. All he got back was a small groan. "Shuichi" He said more like himself. "If you don't wake up, I'm gunna start poking you" Shuichi immediately shot up. "I knew that would get you" Yuki smiled a bit.  
"Well you poke hard!" Shuichi said sleepily as he tried to cross his arms but failed miserably and fell back down. "Leave me alone! I'm tired" He said all ready dozing off.

"No way! You promised you would tell me what happened during the weekend. It's during the weekend, now. So tell me." Yuki demanded, not in a mean way, but in a curious way. (Does that make sense?)

"Ehhhh, later..." Shuichi said, half asleep. "Hiro could tell you...I'm too tired..."

"Hiro won't tell me unless you tell him he can. So both ways involve work. Either you tell me yourself. Or you call Hiro, tell him to me, and then you tell me your version."

"Stop confusing me. It's too early." Shu's eyes started to tear, he had thoughts of that week filling his head. He didn't want to relive it again. Betrayal, pain, fear. Shuichi hated those feelings.

"Shu...you ok?" Yuki asked checking the singer's forehead. "You feel sort of warm"

"I'm fine" He blinked and a tear fell.

"You sure?" He put a hand under Shuichi's chin and moved the boy's head so they were facing each other. He saw the tears that were falling every time he blinked. "You don't look fine"

"I swear. I'm fine. It's just..." Shuichi tried to turn away but Yuki had a good grip on him.

"Just what?"

"It's just I don't wanna remember that week, not again. I do it subconsciously (Whoa big word!) but I don't wanna...please don't make me...please" Shuichi pleaded and tried to turn away. Yuki let go of him and put his arms around the smaller man's waist so he could sit him up in his lap. Shuichi let him and put his head on the novelist's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok Shuichi. Shhhh, calm down." Yuki tried to sooth the boy, who was crying quietly. He wanted to know but it was hurting Shuichi. 'What the hell happened? I should call Hiro' Yuki thought. "Want me to call Hiro and ask intead?" That sounded so insensitive. Shuichi shook his head.

"I wanna be the one to tell you. Just...nnot now. I want Hiro to be there too. Just...don't kill him, please" Shuichi said as his tears were stopping.

"I'll try" If it was that bad, Yuki was going to kill the guy. "How about I make some breakfast? It may be noon, but it's too early for lunch"

"Sure" Shuichi slid off the blonde's lap and onto the couch.

"I'll be right back. What do you want"  
"I dunno" Shuichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then it'll be a surprise" Yuki said over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

'Wonder what he's gunna make' Shuichi thought as he put his head down on a pillow. He thought of things Yuki could be making. 'Toast...eggs...pizza...' "Pizza? What was I thinking?" Shuichi asked himself outloud.

"You were thinking right. I made pizza bagels" Yuki said as he put the plate of pizza bagels down on the table in front of the couch. Then he went back in and got 2 glasses of soda.

"Pizza and soda for breakfast?" Shuichi sat up and stared at Yuki in amusement.

"Yeah...something wrong?" Yuki said as he sat down next to his lover. "Well since it's between lunch and breakfast, also known as brunch, I thought it would be a good idea."

"Ooooooooooooh. I knew that!" Shuichi picked up a bagel and dropped it back on the plate. "HOT!"

"Of course ya did and of course they are, I just made them" He took the hand Shuichi burned and kissed it. "Better?" Shuichi nodded and took a sip of his drink instead. Yuki sipped his drink and put it down. He picked up a bagel and blew on it. "Here, it shouldn't be that hot" He handed Shuichi the bagel. Shuichi took the bagel and took a bite.

"Thanks, it's good"

"No problem." Yuki picked one up for himself. He had made 6 of them. He took a bite of it and set it down again. 'Not bad' He saw Shuichi get another one. 'Guess he likes em'

"They're good Yuki...can you make more for dinner?" Shuichi asked.

"Uh sure I guess. Their not that hard to make. Are you sure you want them for dinner? Their more of a snack or lunch"

"But they're good!"

"How bout I take you out instead?" He should say yes to that.

"Nooooo, I want to stay home! Besides I thought you wanted to know what happened!" Shuichi pouted.

"Oh yeah. Well then I'll save the offer for another time, I guess. So when do you plan on telling me?"

Shuichi was quiet. 'When should I tell him? I should call Hiro over later...' Shuichi thought.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh wha? Oh yeah. Uh later. I'll call Hiro over. I think he should be here"

"All right" Yuki was anxious to know. It must have been something big if it made Shuichi mad like that or upset or whatever. "So what do you wanna do? We have plenty of time to kill. I'm up for anything" He put an emphasis on anything.

"Nothing comes to mind for me. How bout you?" Shuichi smiled at him.

Yuki smacked his forehead. "Uh, nothing" He placed a quick kiss on Shuichi's lips. Shuichi kissed him back. Yuki gently pushed Shuichi onto his back, not breaking the kiss. He started to take off the singer's tanktop when they hear the doorbell. "Ignore it" He says through his teeth, still kissing Shuichi. Shuichi wraps his arms around Yuki's toned shoulders. But the ringing continued. "GOD!" Yuki jumped up, annoyed at the sound. Shuichi sat up and adjusted his top. Yuki walked over to the door and opened it. Guess who it was! Hiro. "Hello, Hiro. Whatever are you doing here?" Yuki said in a somewhat robotic voice and an annoyed/bored face.

"Not much. Came by to see how Shu was doing" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Can I come in?" Yuki moved aside. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything..." Hiro said with a nervous face.

"Nope not at all Hiro! Hey how are ya!" Shuichi smiled and hugged Hiro. They sat down and Yuki joined them. "Sooooo, whaaaaat's uuuuppppppppp?" Shuichi asked.

"Not much, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"He's doing fine" Yuki put in his two cents.

"Ok great. You survived this week, thank God!" Hiro smiled.

"Yeah. It's finally over."

"Y'know I'm sorry about everything right. I never meant anything that I said or did. It was just..." Hiro lost his words.

"I know Hiro. It's ok...really" Shuichi showed a small smile this time. Yuki just sat there and smoked. 'I feel left out. I want to know damn it.' "We should tell Yuki, Hiro. I wanted to tell him with you. Ok?" Hiro nodded. 'Finally' Yuki thought. He leaned in more and put his arm around Shuichi. All of a sudden, the mood in the room went from happy and content to a mopey feeling.

"So...?"

XxX

Sorry it took so long to get it up. I had some writer's block and other inspirations I was busy with. Winter's Nights and Healing Old Scars to be exact. Anyway, R&R!


	10. Ch10 Revealing the Secret

--Ch.10 Revealing the Secret-- 

"So...?" Yuki asked. Hiro and Shuichi looked at each other and nodded. They were both ready to tell Yuki what had happened 2 years earlier, but of course not without some time-wasting. "Well" Yuki was getting anxious.

"Well, uh, maybe I should get us some...tea?" Shuichi suggested as he got up and started for the kitchen. Yuki sweatdropped. Hiro just nodded. Shuichi came back in a minute later. "Water's boiling.. Soooo.. Hiro, how's the weather like?" Shuichi said trying to make small talk.

"Fine. It's pretty sunny right now, but not too warm. There's some clouds out, but not enough to rain or anything. Not humid either. A perfect day to go outside, I'd say," Hiro answered. Shuichi took the hint about the outside part.

"We should go out for a picnic today! It'll help calm our nerves. Whaddaya say guys?" Shuichi asked, smiling a big smile.

"Ok, just hurry it up! I wanna know!" Yuki said, fidgetting around like a little kid, with his arms crossed at his chest. Hiro just nodded. Shuichi was about to chuckle at Yuki when the tea kettle went off.

"Hold on a minute!" Shuichi got up and went to the kitchen.

"So, how've you been Yuki-san?" Hiro asked, trying to start up a conversation. Yuki just shrugged. He leaned back a bit and relaxed himself. 'Just calm down' He tried to think of things other than Shuichi. Shuichi walked back in with 3 cups in one hand, each with a tea bag and a tea kettle in the other. He set the cups down and poured water in them. He went back to the kitchen for some spoons, without saying anything. "Yuki, where would you like to go for the picnic?" Hiro asked as Shuichi came in with 3 spoons. He put one in each cup.

"So, what did I miss?" Shuichi asked while he stirred his tea.

"Not much, we were just about to discuss where to go for the picnic. Any ideas?" Hiro stirred his tea and took a sip. Yuki just sat there.

"Uh, how bout the park?" Shuichi asked both of them. Yuki just shrugged.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. We better start now, if we wanna eat lunch and not an early dinner," Hiro added. Shuichi nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Hiro followed.

xXx 30 minutes later xXx

Shuichi and Hiro walked back into the living room. Shuichi was holding a blanket and Hiro was carrying a picnic basket. "C'mon Yuki! We're gunna go now!" Yuki stood up and followed them out the door after putting his shoes on. The park wasn't too far from the apartment complex so they walked. As they entered the park, Shuichi ran to a tree and yelled, "Let's sit here!" He bounced up and down. Hiro quickened his pace and headed towards the tree. Yuki moved at a regular place. When Hiro reached the tree, Shuichi was setting the blanket out. He set the basket down in the center. The shade was good and the gentle breeze felt good. Yuki finally got there and they all sat. Shuichi leaned against the tree and Yuki had his arm around him. Hiro was laying on the side of the blanket on his stomach with his feet in the air. "So, do you wanna eat first?"

"No, let's talk," Yuki finally said something. He waited for Shuichi to start explaining things. Shuichi took a deep breath and looked at Hiro and Hiro gave him a reassuring nod.

"All right Yuki. I can't put this off anymore. I've been really moody this past week and of course you know the overall reason. Something happened two years ago, involving Hiro and me. I know you really want to know and even though it hurts me to think of it, and even more talk about it, I'll tell you." Shuichi said. Yuki just nodded. He was anxious to know.

"All right. But Shuichi if it hurts you too much, just stop. I don't want to see you hurt because I wanted to know something,"

"Ok. I understand Yuki. Now uh, lemme see how to start." Shuichi thought for a bit.

"I'll start" Hiro chimed in. Shuichi nodded and started to play with some grass near him, still paying attention. "All right, it starts like this...2 years ago, Shuichi's sister, Maiko and I were going out. We were doing perfectly fine. Shuichi was also happy," he smiled at the singer playing with the grass, "He was happy that we were finally together after years of us liking each other secretly. It all started out on Monday, the first day of summer vacation. Everything was going fine, until that night. Uh me and Maiko were sorta, uh I dunno, making out you could say, in her room. Mr. Shindou walked in and tore us apart, screaming at me to get out. That was only the beginning. I left, not wanting to cause trouble." Hiro sighed and flicked his hair back. He was about to start again when Shuichi started to.

"That night, my father must have gotten drunk or something because he never hit us. I walked into Maiko's room to see what was happening... When I walked in I saw Maiko crying, holding her cheek, the same side Hiro me on last week. That reminded me so much of my father, it got me sick. Then that week kept playing back in my head, anyway..." He sighed and started up again, "I asked her what happened and she said that father hit her because he walked in on her and Hiro. I was angry. I went downstairs to talk to my dad. He was sitting there, beer in hands, as well as many other cans scattered everywhere. I asked what was wrong and why he hit Maiko. I didn't get a verbal answer from him, instead he punched me in the stomach, hard. I doubled over in pain. But it didn't stop there, he kept punching me until he collapsed from all the booze. I walked upstairs, blood was coming from my mouth and I could tell there was gunna be tons of bruises tomorrow, but I didn't care, as long as he stayed away from Maiko." He stopped again and leaned against Yuki. Yuki squeezed him a bit to reassure him. Hiro started to talk.

"The next day, I called their house but their father didn't let me speak to Shu or Maiko. I called several times, but stopped when he yelled at me over the phone. I decided to wait for the next day." Hiro sighed a bit. Shuichi started again.

"It was even worse Tuesday. My father was still drinking, I had no idea where my mom was. I put 2 and 2 together and figured she probably left him for one reason or another. He wasn't that great of a husband. I figured he was trying to drink it out. I slept late that day, tired from the beating. I was right, there were bruises on my stomach. By the time I woke up, I heard Maiko crying out. I ran over to her room, painfully. I slammed open the door and saw my father hitting her. He was grabbing her shirt and smacking her. I jumped on him and tried to pry him off her. I got him off eventually and I told Maiko to run," Shuichi took a few deep breaths, "She had no where to go so she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. I felt my father hit my back. I turned around and smacked him and punched him. I stopped when he passed out. I ran towards the bathroom and Maiko let me in. She saw that I had blood on me from the day before. I told her everything was okay. She said she wanted to see Hiro, and I did too, but I thought it would anger our father so I suggested we wait a day. She slept in my bed, while I sat in a chair that night. I watched over her all night, making sure my father didn't come in." Shuichi pressed his face into Yuki's chest. Yuki patted his back and tried to sooth him. Hiro picked up where Shuichi left off.

"When I finally saw the two on Wednesday, they were both in bad shape. Shuichi told me what happened and I told them they could stay the night, but Maiko was afraid that would anger their father. I put up an argument but she was too scared. Shuichi didn't want to stay if Maiko didn't stay because he needed to protect her. I gave in reluctantly. We spent the day at my house, doing nothing. When Shuichi wasn't paying attention, me and Maiko made some plans for the next night. We wanted to elope. She wanted to get away from her father. We couldn't do it that day because Shuichi was there. So we planned to meet Thursday night and go to one of those chapels that let anyone get married. We would rent a motel room first though. When they had to leave to go home, I stayed at their door a bit to make sure everything was all right. When I didn't hear anything, I left." Hiro stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shuichi started up again.

"That night, nothing happened. My dad was still passed out but we wanted to be safe so Maiko slept in my bed again and I slept on the floor with a spare pillow and blanket. The next morning I woke up and found my father walking around like an idiot, trying to get dressed. I asked where he was going, he said the bar and that he'd be back around 6 or 7 or something. I nodded and headed back into the room. I heard him leave. I woke Maiko up and told her that dad wasn't gunna be home. She smiled a bit and hugged me. I told her she could go to Hiro's while I cleaned a bit. She nodded and left to get dressed. I got dressed and after a little bit, she came in and told me she was gunna go. I told her to stay safe and to be home by 7. She nodded and left. I cleaned the house the whole day. I knew why my mother had left. My father was an absolute pig! When 7 came around and Maiko wasn't home, I was worried, so I called Hiro. No answer. As soon as I hung the phone up, my father walked in, drunk as ever. I knew he would be mad at Maiko. He looked around and noticed Maiko wasn't there, when she was usually downstairs. He asked where she was and I said I didn't know. He assumed she was with Hiro and started out again. I tried to stop him but he punched me in the stomach again," he held his stomach and made a face but started again, "I fell back and couldn't get up for a while. When I did, my father as well as his car was gone. I remembered some names I heard the day before. I remembered a motel and I got on my bike and went to find it. Surprisingly, it was only a half mile away. I got there all out of breath, partially from the punch and partially from the fact I just rode as my legs let me for half a mile, I asked if a Nakano or Shindou had checked and they said they did and they were in room 4. I ran for it, when I walked in..." Shuichi trailed off and Hiro took a deep breath.

"...I..uh...was on top of Maiko on the bed. We were both almost naked. She blushed the reddest I've ever seen anyone blush and I got off her. Shuichi just stood there. When I went to talk to him, he pulled away and ran off. Me and Maiko decided it was a bad idea to elope or anything of the sort. That right there was the end of the relationship. I wanted to run after Shuichi, but he was long gone. We got dressed and I drove Maiko home on my motorcycle. When we got there, Shuichi was on the couch with his head down. We sat next to him and realized he was sobbing. We made out that his father had died in an accident while driving when he was drunk. He was looking for us. Shuichi blacked out for a while and didn't wake til the next day." Hiro stopped and took another deep breath. He ran his hand through his hair.

"When I did wake, my mom was home. I didn't mention anything about the Maiko and Hiro thing because this was enough to handle. She kept apologizing that she left. I forgave her eventually and so did Maiko. I forgave Hiro for everything, too. Friday wasn't that bad. Nothing happened. It was quiet. No body could do or say anything. We got over it though. I think that what happens every year is just aftershock or something," He sighed and lifted his head to look at Yuki. His usually cold eyes, were warm and comforting. "Well that's what happened, Yuki. Now you know..."

"Thank you Shuichi. For finally telling me. I'm really sorry for what happened to you. But now I see that you're stronger than you look. In everyway. You went through a traumatizing experience and came out with a good view on life. I couldn't save myself, but you, you saved yourself and me." Shuichi blushed a bit at what Yuki said. Hiro didn't pay attention because he was all ready digging into a sandwich. Yuki gave Shuichi a gentle kiss before they joined Hiro in devouring the food.

Owari

XxX

I finished, finally. Thanks to everyone who read my story. I hope you enjoy the ending. I let the words flow so there might be some errors or flaws somewhere in there. Anyways, check out my other 2 fics, Healing Old Scars and Winter Night. HOS is the newest and Winter Night is finally finished too. Anyway, R&R


End file.
